1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to food packaging, and primarily to a paperboard carton adapted for holding a food item and assisting in browning the surface of the item in a microwave oven.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent: 4,638,941; 4,612,431; 4,592,914; 4,574,174; 4,255,757; 4,283,427; 4,279,374; 4,260,060; 4,228,945; 4,136,817; 4,096,948.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a disposable, collapsible, sleeve-type, paperboard carton which is partially coated with a discontinuous layer of electrically conductive material and which comprises top, bottom, side and end walls foldably joined to each other, with the top wall being substantially wider than the bottom wall and partially supported by a pair of retaining panels extending laterally from upper edges of the side walls.